I Believe
by iceblueyes
Summary: Hagiri Kaname codename: Sniper doesn't believe in love. Until his best friend taught him how. KanamexOC.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. And some characters are not part of Ghostfighter. I want to dedicate this story to Ate Cherry, Kristine's elder sister, and Kuya Justin, Ate Cherry's boyfriend. Why? Okay I'm the kind of person who doesn't believe in love. Not love for God, family and friends but what I mean is 'love' for somebody special. I hate love! It is like when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, first you we're together, then after some days, weeks, months and years you broke up. Maybe because the girl like somebody else and the boy likes somebody else. Or no reason at all! See? That's why I hate love for that! But you know and I know we go to that road. Too bad! Love isn't perfect. The truth is...I'm afraid to love that's why I hate it. I stick to anime! But I know I'll learn to accept why love's like this. And I couldn't believe myself writing love stories of anime. Why I dedicate this story to Ate Cherry and Kuya Justin? Because they're loyal to each other. They've been together for six years. And I can see the future in them they'll be a cute couple. So I hope you like my story Ate Cherry and Kuya Justin. And to all people if you love somebody love that person...forever!  
  
"Sniper", someone pat Hagiri Kaname or codename: Sniper shoulder. Kaname was sitting at his chair just looking outside until somebody pat his shoulder. He turned around and looked up to see his best friend Nadine Nakajima.  
  
"Nadine...hi!" Kaname greeted as he watches her took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Starring blankly into space again!" Nadine said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah", he replied lamely.  
  
"The prom is this Friday so...may I ask my dear best friend who is his partner?" she asked sarcastically as he gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Well...no one", Sniper answered. "But actually I want to ask the same question to you".  
  
"Me?" Nadine said pointing herself. "Well...nobody". Kaname thought for a while and said.  
  
"Nadine may I be your partner?" Sniper asked. She was shocked on that. She blushed.  
  
"W-Why sure Kaname", was all she could say. Their sensei went in and she went back to her seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Nadine she was the luckiest girl on Earth that Sniper invited her. Many girls have a crush on him really. But he doesn't mind. Why? He doesn't believe in love. But he believes in admiration. Another thing Nadine felt happy because...she have loved him...a long time. But of course she keeps it to herself. She had realized her feelings when they we're still freshmen in high school. Until now that they're in fourth year. But she told herself she'll rather keep the feelings inside rather than she'll lose him. She doesn't want that to happen. 'At least we're friends', Nadine thought looking at him which he was seated at the front and she was seated at the back. Sniper suddenly looked at her and smile. She blushed as she smiles back. 'I rather see him happy and to keep my feelings is the only way'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They have their Physical Education class that time as everybody has changed into their P.E. uniform in the locker room. Nadine looked at Sniper who was playing basketball with his other friends. And at the corner she could see girl's cheering for him as they have hearts in their eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Nadine!" Sniper called. He excused himself as he went to her.  
  
"Nice game", Nadine said.  
  
"Thanks", he was sweating.  
  
"I wonder what's our lesson in P.E.".  
  
"Dancing lessons...for this Friday's prom", Sniper answered as he wipes his sweat with a towel.  
  
"WHAT?" Nadine shrieked. But before she could react more their sensei called them using her whistle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay class since it's your prom this Friday I want you and your partner to take your time in practice on dancing. That is because I know not all people know how to dance", their sensei said. Some we're murmuring some groaned and others we're excited. "Okay go to your partner's now and practice dancing", she clapped her hands signaling them to go to their partner and find a place where they could practice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I hate dancing actually!" Nadine shrieked as they sat down under a tree. Sniper stood up and looked at her.  
  
"But we had to do this. Prom is not all about dancing".  
  
"And?" she asked, raising her brow.  
  
"What if I'll invite you to dance?" he asked back.  
  
"I don't want to go to the prom!" she said as if canceling her plan.  
  
"This is points you know that? But I want to teach you how to dance so", Sniper extend his hand. "Stand up and I'll teach you". Nadine hesitates for a moment but she obliged coz' it's for points. She took his hand and helps her stand. "Good girl. It will be embarrassing if a girl like you don't know how to dance", he said.  
  
"Shut up!" Nadine blushed on what he said.  
  
"Shall we?" Sniper said, putting the two arms of Nadine around his neck and his two arms around her waist. She blushed more. "There are different kinds of dances especially where to put your arms but I like it this way".  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Coz'", he looked straight in her eyes. "I'm comfortable with it". She blushed more on how he said that. His voice was a little bit husky plus with that smile. And she on the other hand wants to faint right there in his arms. She couldn't imagine her best friend, not to mention her love one, is dancing with her.  
  
'Don't forget Nadine he doesn't love you', Nadine thought. She sighed. Sniper noticed that.  
  
"Nadine is something wrong?" Sniper asked. Concerned written all over his face. She shook her head and gave a wry smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kaname I'm fine", she replied. She could see right through him but he couldn't see right through her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night as Nadine was finishing her last assignment. But she keeps on thinking on how she'll say it to him. She had decided that she'll tell her feelings to him at the prom. Whether she'll be rejected or she'll lose him. At least he knows somebody out there loves him. 'But I don't want to lose him', Nadine thought, putting her ball pen down. 'I'll die if I do lose him! But somehow I want him to know my feelings. I don't care if he'll reject me or whatsoever! As long as I'm still here...loving him'. She sighed as she looked at the ceiling. 'He's important to me. So if I'll lose him then so be it! But I'll never replace him and I will always love him even though he'll never love me the way I love him. I have now decided I'll tell my feelings this Friday at the prom', she promised as she picked up her ball pen and did her assignment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Nadine!" Sniper greeted as he sat across Nadine in the canteen eating her lunch. It took her some seconds to greet him back.  
  
"Hi Kaname!" Nadine greeted lamely. She kept her food feeling she had no appetite. Sniper noticed that. "I bet there's a problem . And don't even say 'nothing' or 'I'm all right' to me! Come on tell me what's your problem Nadine! I hate to see you that way", he said, cheering her up.  
  
"Well", she began. She thought for a while if she'll tell it to him. "Kaname why do you hate love?" he blinked his eyes a couple of times which she found him cute.  
  
"I've told you the answer already a long time ago!" Sniper answered. Putting away his food coz' he was done eating.  
  
"I want to hear it again", Nadine said, pleading him. Sniper looked at her and sighed.  
  
"You know I hate love Nadine! Coz' in the end you'll just be hurt. And what if the one you love don't love you back? That sure is painful. But you'll be lucky if you found your true love. But nevertheless I hate it!" he explained.  
  
"What if someone loves you and you don't love that someone back what will you do?" the next question came.  
  
"We had to remain friends".  
  
"What if you love her?"  
  
"Then I'll tell it to her". Nadine nods her head on what he said. "Why are you asking these kinds of questions? It was really sudden".  
  
"Oh...nothing", Nadine said. She saw him roll his eyes. "Do you have something to wear this Friday?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah! Mom and sister said that they'll be the one to handle it", Sniper replied. "You?"  
  
"Well mom handles it too", she answered.  
  
"Well I can imagine you in you're beautiful gown. I'll be the luckiest guy in the whole world escorting a beautiful lady!" he compliments.  
  
"Oh stop with you're jokes!" she said, blushing. 'Well that's it! I'm going to tell him this Friday. And I don't care what will happen to me...even though I'll die in that day', she thought as the two of them proceeded to their classrooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday at last. The seniors went home for a while to change their clothes. Then they'll be back at school not later than 6:00p.m. Nadine was wearing a light blue gown with glitters on her gown. Her hand wrapped in clean light blue gloves. She was just simple coz' she decided not to wear any jewels. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail. When she was done she went downstairs only to find Sniper, looking so good, was waiting for her. She blushed as she had come down coz' of his casual smile. But her heart was beating fast coz' she'll also tell her feelings today...tonight. "We'll be home late mother", Nadine said.  
  
"Okay dear but make sure you'll be home safe", Mrs. Nakajima said.  
  
"Bye", as the two strode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sniper!" somebody called as they ate dinner.  
  
"Excuse me Nadine", Sniper said as he went to his friends. Nadine nods her head. She went to her friends as they talk about different things in school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner the music started to play as partners went to the dance floor to dance. Nadine went outside, afraid that Sniper would ask her to dance. She was in the garden actually and it just feels good to be alone and feel the cold wind and smell the fragrant of flowers in the air. 'Wait! I shouldn't be happy. For tonight is the night to tell him my true feelings', Nadine thought as she sighed. 'Damn me! Me and my stupid feelings towards him!'  
  
"Well...wonderful night isn't it?" a voice called from behind. Nadine turned around to see Sniper. Her heart is beating fast again.  
  
'Be still fragile heart. Be still', she thought as he stood by her side. "Yeah. It's fun to be outside", she said to him. Sniper extends his hand and she was a little bit confused as she tilts her head.  
  
"Dance with me", Sniper said.  
  
"Huh? But Kaname-"however she was cut off.  
  
"Please dance with me. It's a romantic night you know and we're going to graduate. And as my best friend dance with me...I'll keep it to my memory", he explained as he flashed a genuine smile. Nadine smile back as she took his hand and he clasped it with hers. The same on what they did when they practiced in P.E. time. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They dance in a slow tempo. The music that was inside the hall could be heard outside. She looked at the ground and decided if it was time to say it.  
  
'But I'm so scared', Nadine thought over and over again like a mantra. 'Scared to lose him'. Sniper noticed this but he never mind to question her. She'll never tell him the truth anyway. She'll just ignore the question.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.  
  
'But what could be weighing in her mind?' he thought, so curious of his friend's thinking. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Kaname...I know you'll be angry or shocked on what I'll tell you", Nadine began not knowing if she'll continue. "But I don't care anyway you had to know it somehow". They noticed that they stopped dancing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Did something bad happen to her?  
  
"I know you'll hate me if I tell this to you but", she reached out her hand and touched his cold cheek. The wind was playing with her hair and the surroundings were silent. "You'll always be my best friend. This is I want to tell you...I..."tears start to form in the corner of her eyes as they fall. "I...I love you Kaname". Somehow when she said it he stiffened. Doesn't know what to do. Her hand dropped to her side as she moves backwards. She was crying.  
  
"Y-You...love me?" Sniper stammered on what he heard.  
  
"A long time", was his best friend soft reply. "But I kept it to myself coz' I know you hate love. I'm telling this to you because what if our paths will separate someday then you'll never know someone loved you". She paused for a while wiping her tears. "But then again I know you won't return the feeling back. You love me as a friend. No more...no less. I hope we could still be friends after this. So much more I don't want to lose you". Nadine turned back on him as she ran away.  
  
"Nadine wait!" Sniper called as he followed her. He chased her to the streets but he was too late. She was gone. And about what she said he doesn't know what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sniper went home that night. But he wasn't his old self. "Oniichan how was your prom? Was it great?" his sister asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Just fine!" Sniper answered as he went up to the stairs. His sister turned to their mother.  
  
"Okaasan something is wrong with Oniichan", she said as she sat down on the chair while they're mother was sewing. "I wonder what it is".  
  
"Maybe he has a problem", was their mother's suggestion.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it", as Sniper's sister went upstairs to go to his brother's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sniper lay down on his bed. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. He couldn't forget what Nadine told him. That she loved him. "Damn me!" he muttered, more like cursing himself. "I was so dense!" Then somebody knocked at his door. "Come in", he ordered. It revealed the figure of his sister as she sat down beside his bed.  
  
"Sure is pretty dark in here Oniichan. But I think you had a problem", his sister began. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. It will be useless if he'll lie to her for she knows him very well.  
  
"Yeah I do have sister. Nadine...she confessed her feelings for me", Sniper told her.  
  
"Ah...sounds romantic. I don't see the problem. But I know you hate love".  
  
"I know but when she said it to me I feel happy but I couldn't get my fingers crossed if I lover her too...more than a friend!" he told her. He sat up on his bed and looked at her sister. "Sister...I'm confused". His sister gave a slight laugh. She held his hands.  
  
"Listen to your heart Oniichan. And you'll find the answer. Look she had realized she loves you coz' you've been together not to mention your best friends. And that your important to her", she advice as she gave a wry smile. "Listen to your heart. That's all there is", she kissed his cheek then stood up. "Oyasumi nasai Oniichan", she said as went out of the room.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai", he told her before she closed the door. He lay back again to his bed and think of what his sister said. 'I'll listen to my heart. That's all'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next week Nadine and Sniper avoid much. It's like they're strangers. Actually they misunderstood themselves. Well Nadine felt like she had to give Sniper some time. Maybe he was in a trauma of what she said that Friday night. Their classmates even noticed they don't talk much. When they have group activities and the two are in one group they only talk to share their ideas out then...done. They'll avoid each other again. 'I've paid the price', Nadine thought with a sigh. She looked at Sniper who was seated in front. 'I'm sorry'. As if he heard what she said he turned around only to be locked with each other's gazed. She looked away...blushing. Sniper faced front.  
  
'Nadine how come I couldn't get near you anymore?' Sniper thought as he chats down some notes on his notebooks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nadine-san!" somebody called. It was dismissal and suddenly Nadine heard her name being called. She was at her locker actually. She turned to see her classmate.  
  
"Mae-san!" Nadine greeted back. Her classmate was running hurriedly towards her. And when she had reached her she was panting. "Calm down Mae-san. Why are you running anyway?" It took her classmate some time to answer the question to catch her breath.  
  
"H-Here", Mae said, handling Nadine a piece of paper.  
  
"Huh?" Nadine said, full of question marks on her head.  
  
"I-It's for you", Mae told her. She took the letter anyway.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu Mae-san", she told her. But she wandered...who is writing her letters?  
  
"You're welcome Nadine-san. Oh by the way how come you and Sniper-kun don't talk anymore?" her classmate asked. She gave slight laugh as she closed her locker.  
  
"Everybody calls him Sniper. I think I'm the only one here calls him Kaname. It's like he had forgotten his name already or maybe some people", she said, trying to change the subject but more of ignoring it.  
  
"I know but how come you don't talk anymore?" Mae repeated the question. She sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm just busy".  
  
"Oh", was her classmate's reaction. "Okay I understand. By the way don't forget to read the letter. Bye Nadine-san! See you tomorrow!" Mae said, running away.  
  
"Sayonara Mae-san!" was her reply as she waved back. Too curious she read the letter.  
  
Nadine,  
I want to talk to you right now. Meet me at cherry blossoms tree at the back of the building. I'll be waiting.  
Kaname  
  
She folded back the paper and placed it inside her bag. 'Odd, he's using his name now. What does he want from me anyway?' She was so nervous on what he'll say. And the worst thing is...what if she'll lose him forever?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had arrived at last as she saw him leaning at the cherry blossom tree as his eyes were close and her arms were crossed. 'Cute', she thought as she stepped forward. Sniper opened his eyes to see her. "Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Iie. I was just waiting for you", Sniper replied as he went to her.  
  
"So...what are we going to talk about?" she asked, curiosity grew within her.  
  
"Nadine how come you don't talk to me anymore?" she gave a slight laugh.  
  
"After my little confession to you I was giving you some time. I was thinking you're angry at me-"but she was cut off.  
  
"I wasn't. If you can't bare to lose me so am I. I don't want to lose you too", he told her holding one of her hands. "Well I barely miss you when you don't talk to me. You're...far away. And losing you it's like losing my other life as well". She smiled on what he said. But nevertheless she didn't expect this. And she also gave a slight laugh as she saw his cheeks were faintly red.  
  
"Kaname...you don't have feelings for me and of course treating you as a friend is an honor", Nadine said, sarcastically.  
  
"Silly girl! Don't you know it's hard to realize this feeling?" he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"When? I thought you treat me as a friend!"  
  
"I realized it after you told me your true feelings and after my sister gave me a lesson to that". He heard her chuckled. He lean his forehead to hers.  
  
"Now do you believe in the name 'love'?" she asked, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hai I do".  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"Because...I realized I do love you", he finally said it. He seals this love with a kiss as cherry blossoms fall upon them.  
  
End 


End file.
